dwafandomcom-20200213-history
Protagonist
In Digimon World Alpha, a player is given the ability to become a Digimon Tamer. Your first step in this journey is to choose your gender. If you're a boy, you'll end up having a Kidomon as your first partner. If you're a girl tamer, you'll get a Cardinamon . Other differences between a male and female Tamer in Digimon World Alpha include the colors of the rooms. In the picture to the bottom, the room on the left (the blue one) is for the boy; the one on the right (the pink one) is for the girl. The Story As a young boy/girl, you have just entered the Digimon card game tournament. The winner will get a rare card to add to their deck and $500. You decide to enter, so you quickly go the card shop to get stronger cards for your deck. When you get there you notice a card that you have never seen before on the shelves, a mysterious black and gold card, you ask the store owner what that card is and store owner is baffled he had never seen that card before so you think to yourself that it must be some kind of rare card. You then decide to buy it for the tournament. The next day the tournament begins and before participants can go to the stadium their decks must be checked for illegal cards (illegal cards are cards that are banned from the game for having special abilities that are to strong for a normal Digimon to have) you go to the registration desk for them to check your deck they then notice the unknown card that you had recently bought and check the database to see if that card is legal, but comes up inconclusive meaning that the card doesn't even exist so they mark that card as illegal and tell you that you can't enter the tournament. You go home Disappointed that you can't enter the tournament, so you decide to go on the computer and check the standings but, as soon as you turn on the computer something weird begins to happen you could swear you're seeing two Digimon fighting on your screen! in what it looks to be the Digital World, one of the Digimon defeats the other and it seems like the battle is over but, for some odd reason It seems the Digimon that won is staring, staring at you, that Digimon was looking right at you through the screen and as it reached it's hand forward you begin to back up scared it was then that fog started coming from the computer and that mysterious card that you had bought from the store started to let off an ominous glow. You pick it up and out of nowhere there is a bright shining light and in the light you can hear a voice saying "Digitize, Welcome young tamer to the Digital World". - and with that, Your new adventure begins. You get transported to the digital world and you have a digivice Category:Tamers